Hey There, Kiske
by TrinityHeartBeat-Blood-Lust
Summary: One Shot; A little moment between Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske. Enjoy! Yaoi Warning: If you do not like yaoi, please do not read.


My first fanfic on here happy sigh I hope you like it. Its a yaoi about Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske from Guilty Gear. If you do not like yaoi, DO NOT READ!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Guilty Gear (only video games that I bought lol) so yeah!! X3

ENJOY! X3

--

Hey There, Kiske

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked over to the other side of his bed. He sighed. Another haunting dream. He turned his head and looked at the ceiling, watching the fan slowly turn. He felt the heat in the pit of his stomach and groaned. Damn him for making him feel this way. He stood and walked to the window. He had on nothing but a pair of loose pants. He pressed his forehead against the cold glass, drentched on the outer side with the down pour of rain. He lifted his head and saw the circle of steam the heat from his head created. He needed to cool down. He opened the window and leaned out, letting the rain fall on him. He looked down from the second story, and saw the people scuttling around, trying to continue on with their day as the rain came crashing down on them. He looked around. In the back of his mind, he hoped to catch even the faintest sight of him. His eyes stopped on a suspicious looking character. He sighed. On to another day of work.

He walked around, getting drentched by the sudden rain. He ended up in the town center, surrounded by running people caught by surprise with the sudden rain. He looked around. He knew the Knight would be around somewhere. He looked up and saw the the mop of blonde hair leaning out the window. He smirked. '_Time to have a little fun_,' he thought, turning and walking down an ally.

'_Where did he go?_' he thought, walking causiously, his hand on his sword. The rain had became a small trinkle, and people had calmed down. He kept walking, looking around. Then the wind was knocked out of him when he was pulled and slammed against the wall. " Hey there, Kiske," came a low whisper only inches away from his face. Then, hot lips pressed fiercly against his. His resistance proved to be nothing as his arms were easily pinned beside his head. The dark, crimson eyes starring into his caused the warmth in his stomach to grow into a raging flame. The owner of those eyes began to make a trail of kisses from his chin down to his neck. With one hand, he held Ky's arms above his head and undid his shirt, opening it wide, exposing his bare chest. Ky moaned when he kissed his chest, and he tried to pry his hands free, to run his fingers through the messy brown hair, but the grip on them tightened. He heard the clanking of his giant buckle as it fell to the floor. His head went back and he groaned when he felt a gloved hand run along his stomach down the base of his naval. The hand undid his pants and they hung loosely at his hips. He cried out when he felt the hand go down and fingers wrapped around his straining member. " Say my name," came the dark voice, thick and husky. The fingers moved, pumping him slowly. He bit his lip, and shook his head. The hand found a faster tempo. Ky thrusted his hips forward, crying out. Hot lips pressed against his again. " Say it," they growled. Ky shook his golden head. The hand on him tightened, and he yelped. It pumped him harder. He could feel his release, as the tremours ran through him, and he ground his teeth, trying to hold back. " Oh... GOD...!!" he cried. " Say my name, Kiske!" hthe voice growled, releasing his other arm, grabbing his chin. Ky grabbed the asalant's shirt front, his head going back. As he came, he cried out...

" SOL!!" He shot up in bed, drentched in sweat, and gasping. He shook his head, hands flying to his forehead. '_WHAT THE HELL!!_' he thought, face on fire. '_What kind of dream was that!?_' He then felt a presence next to him. He looked over and saw his trainee, a slim, tall brunette, staring at him, wide-eyed. Ky searched for an explanation for his flustered and blushing face, but all he could muster was a dumbfounded little " Uhhh..." " Wow!" cried the brunette, causing Ky to jump, " Even in your dreams you're fighting him!" He clapped his hands together, eyes sparkling, " I think it's so amazing how devoted and enthusiastic you are about catching this cold-hearted thief and bringing him in!" He pointed his finger up to the sky for emphasis, striking the best hero pose he could. Ky blinked. But he sighed in relief when the boy didn't ask any questions. He looked to the window and noticed it was raining. He stiffened slightly when the brunette looked at him. " Are you alright, sir?" he asked, concern in his voice, " You look a little feverish." '_Believe me, its not a fever,_' he thought, images flying through his head. He cleared his throat and gave the brunette a look that made him snap to attention. " Sir, I have your uniform ready!" he stated, ignoring his prior statement. He bowed his head, a tinge of red on his young face. Ky smiled at him, and the red on his face spread all through out his face. " Thank you, Drake." Drake, the brunette, rather ridgidly, face still on fire, saluted his higher ranking officer, and bowed. " You're extremely welcome, sir!" He walked to the door, but as he was about to leave, he turned and looked at Ky. He cleared his throat. " Umm... sir?" he began, hiding behind the door, to where Ky could only see his green eyes. " Yes?" Ky asked. Drake suddenly jumped and ran down the hall, yelling, " Never mind!!" Ky blinked. He shook his head and smiled. Silly Drake. He stood and put his uniform on. " Time to do my job," he mumbled to his reflection.

He sighed, walking around the little town. The rain had stopped and things were going on a usual. He stopped suddenly when he passed the allyway. He stepped in and looked around. The dream came flooding back to him, and he groaned. What was with that dream? ' _I don't like Sol... I hate him! But... why do I... feel... like this?_' he thought, placing a hand on his forehead. He turned and was about to walk out, but he hit something, or someone, that made him reel back.

" Hey there, Kiske."

Ky stared. Sol Badguy stood right there, right in front of him. His hand flew to his sword, and he held it up in defense, ready to strike if he needed to. Sol laughed. " Calm down there, Kiske. Just passing through. For now," he added on a shrug, smirking at Ky. Ky's stomach twisted in knots and his face burned. " Don't think I'll let you just walk away!" he yelled. Sol frowned. " Geez, Kiske, you really need to get that stick out your ass." Ky growled, the red on his face showing more than ever. Sol shrugged and ran a hand through his messy hair. " Man, screw this. I got somewhere to be." He turned and started walking, but Ky stopped him by running and standing in front of him, braced to fight. Sol looked at him, his eyes piercing his. " Kiske," he growled, " get out of my way." Ky shook his head. He braced himself for a bone crushing blow, but was surprised when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder. " I'm not in the mood to fight you." He pushed Ky aside, and walked away.

Ky didn't follow him. He couldn't. Something in him told him to leave him alone. He looked to the sky. Was this a test from God? He looked back down at the ground. Or a curse from the devil? He looked up. Sol was gone. He sighed. Placing his sword in its sheath, he walked on, patrolling the little town.

It had been maybe a few days of nothing. Not much happened. Just the same old, same old. Ky sighed, staring out the window, his face in his hands. The only sound in the room was the gentle tapping of his pen on the desk top. Drake had just left to go on a patrol run with a fellow officer. Now Ky was all alone, bored out of his mind. Since his encounter with Sol, the dreams intensified. It drove him insane. Thinking about them caused the itching in his stomach to spread all over his body. He groaned, placing his head on down on the desk. A knock at the door brought him out of a day dream. He sat back in his chair, turning to face the window. " Come in," he sighed, leaning on the arm rest of his chair. Loud, clanking boots came from behind him, and he recognized them instantly. He whirled around in his chair.

" Hey there, Kiske."

He blinked, hoping he wasn't dreaming. Sol stood there, grinning. " You look bored as hell in here." Ky nodded, words failing him. Sol looked at him quizically. He eyed him, giving him a once-over. " You look a little flustered there," he said, a bit of concern in his voice, " having bad dreams?" he added on a boyish grin. Ky's face flamed and he prickled, standing, sending the chair flying back. " Shut your mouth!" he yelled, embarrassment showing all over his face. Sol couldn't help but laugh. " So you have been having dreams! About me, I'm guessing..." The look on Ky's face gave him his answer. He broke out laughing. " Oh God, thats too much!" He slapped his knee and fell back in a chair. " God, Kiske, I had no idea you felt that way." Ky sat down, after retreiving his chair from the window. He looked at Sol, watching him laugh. " It's your fault," mumbled Ky. " Oh?" asked Sol, as innoncetly as he could, " How's that?" " Every-time I see you..." he broke off. He came to a realization. Everytime he met Sol, Sol would either not want to fight because he always 'had somewhere to be' or, if they did fight, he'd hold back, and if he had Ky down, he'd say Ky was holding back, not making it a fair fight. He looked at Sol.

" You like me."

Sol blinked. " You're out of your bloody mind!" he yelled, standing. Ky stood. " I know you do!" he shouted, as if mostly trying to convince himself, " Admit it!" He looked down. " I do." Sol looked at him, confused. " What?" " I do, dammit!" His face turned red. " I have feelings for you, Sol Badguy." He clentched his teeth, waiting for a huge hand to knock him into the wall, but was surprised when warm hands cuped his face. As if his lighting ability turned on him, shock after shock went through his body when hot lips pressed against his own. " I have feelings for you too, Ky." His eyes widened. " You've never called me by my first name before." " Well," he growled against his lips, " get used to it."

That night was the best night of his entire life. Ky laid there, cuddled in Sol's arms, content and happy. Sol promised him protection and adventure, instead of being stuck in that little town. He looked foward to it. He fell blissfully asleep in his love's arms.

The next morning, he woke up to find a pair of crimson eyes staring at him. Sol kissed him deeply.

" Hey there, Kiske."

--

There you go!! Please review my story!! Thank you!! X3


End file.
